


"Clary, I will love you forever."

by cobaltsherondale



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltsherondale/pseuds/cobaltsherondale





	"Clary, I will love you forever."

"For the love of God, Izzy, I have already packed!" I was lying on the bed of mine and Jace's room in the Institute, holding my phone close to my ear. "Well, sorry, but it took you too long to come. No, Izzy-please, Izzy listen to m-."  
_Shoot._ Isabelle was mad. She made me promise that I would wait for her to pack my suitcase together. I was expecting her yesterday afternoon, but she never showed up. Jace and I were leaving for our vacation today and there was no time to wait. I _had_ to pack without Izzy.  
"Are you ready?" Jace asked me, entering the room. He carefully closed the heavy wooden door behind him and sat next to me on our bed. Taking one look at my face, his golden eyes darkened with worry. "What's wrong?"  
Sighing, I sat up. "It's Izzy." Hearing his sister's name, Jace's body stiffened. "She's okay," I said quickly. "Nothing happened. She's just mad that I didn't wait for her to pack my stuff."  
Jace's body instantly relaxed. "By the Angel, Clary, you almost gave me a heart-attack."  
Taking my hand in his, Jace intertwined our fingers. Bringing our joined hands to his mouth, he kissed my fingers. "Have you given any thought to where you want to go? I hear Mardid is particularly good at this time of the year."  
Silence. Then "Take me to Greece." Jace's eyes found mine again. "Greece?"  
"Yeap. I'd always wanted to visit. Please please?"  
Jace's smile encompassed his whole face. "Your wish is my command, Mrs Herondale."

\----------------------------

 

"Where to, biscuit?" Magnus asked me.  
We were standing in the Intitute's backyard, Magnus ready to open a Portal to wherever we asked him to. I guess I could have done it myself, but Magnus was already here, visiting with Alec and the children. Isabelle and Simon had come too, wanting to say goodbye.  
"Athens. We're going to Greece," I told him.  
"Oh, Greece," Magnus said in nostalgia. "Ragnor and I had been there once. We had such a good time!"  
"That's...great, Magnus," I said, not knowing what else to say.  
"Clary!" Isabelle shouted from a few feet ahead. "Come here!"  
Magnus was trying to concetrate, so I figured now was as good a time to leave him as any. Walking up to Izzy, she immediatly hugged me. "Just so you know, I'm still mad at you," she said.  
"I can see it," I joked and hugged her back.  
Just then Izzy slipped something in my pocket.  
"What-?"  
"I'm too young to become an aunt so you better be careful."  
"Isabelle!" I exclaimed, turning red. I wasn't exactly comfortable talking about this stuff with anybody who wasn't Jace. Laughing, Isabelle winked at me and walked to where Alec and Jace were talking.  
"Have a safe trip, Fray. Bring me back something nice," Simon said, a smile on his lips.  
"You got it, Lewis," I said and hugged him tightly.  
"Clary, come on, we gotta leave!" Jace shouted over the sound of the portal opening. "Bye, Lewis!"  
"Bye, Simon. I love you, see you soon!" Giving him one last hug, I run up to Jace. With one hand on our suitcases and the other on mine, Jace and I went through the portal.

\---------------------------------

"Oh my God, Jace, the Greek Intitute is so nice, and the people here...Oh, Jace can we move here please!" I exclaimed the moment Aphrodite, the Head of the Athens Intitute left our room. This whole place was amazing. The Institute was in an big, old church, dating back to the Byzantine time. It was different that every other I had ever visited, but just as beautiful. It was full of people too, and they all seemed very happy to have us here.  
Jace wore that look of admiration, the one that made his golden eyes light up. "I love you so much," he breathed.  
Hearing him expressing his love for me always made my skin crawl, no matter how many years had past. "I love you, too," I whispered.  
Suddenly Jace was upon me on the bed; I hadn't seen him move, he was so fast. He kissed my lips with such softness, such gentleness, that my heart ached. His lips were moving down my throat, my collarbone, kissing each and every one of my scars. Scars that I had acquired in battle but also in training. I loved them all, they were part of me. And Jace seemed to love them too. Carefully, he removed my sweater, leaving me only on my bra and jeans.  
Jace drew back, leaving me exposed. His eyes were all over my body, eating me whole. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.  
By the Angel, I loved him so much. He was always so careful with me. Usually, I liked it, but right now I wanted him more than ever. Taking matters into my own hands, I stood on my knees. Cupping his face, I kissed him with force. "Love me," I said into his ear.  
Jace didn't hesitate. His sweater joined mine on the floor and my bra followed soon after. When we wore nothing but our skin, Jace's fingers worked their magic. Trying to control my moans, I bit his shoulder, hard. Jace's moan echoed mine, so loud that I shuddered.  
"Fuck, Clary," he groaned, and slipped into me.  
This time, I couldn't control them. My moans were so loud. Pleasure overwhelmed me and I lost track of everything. My mind cleared and all it could think about was Jace.  
Jace, Jace, Jace. He was moving so fast I knew I wasn't going to last. My nails sank into his back, making him shudder too. I didn't know where he ended and I began.  
"Jace," I breathed.  
"Clary," my name like a prayer on his lips.  
And when I knew we were both reaching our peak, I kissed him hungrily, our tongues and teeth clashing together.  
Jace collapsed on top of me, both covered in sweat and breathing heavily.  
"Fuck, I-"  
"I love you. I love you so much."  
The intensity of Jace's look told me everything. "Clary, I will love you forever."


End file.
